The present application is directed towards a computer error management system and method.
Within the field of contracting services it is often desirable to convert large electronic databases from older file formats into new file formats that can be more easily utilized by state of the art computer programs. The most common method used to convert databases is to utilize a custom program that can read each entry in the database and transcribe it to a format that can be used by the state of the art programs. Ideally, such a program could be initiated and then left to run until all of the data has been converted. With the current state of the art it is apparent that errors will occur during the conversion process that could require immediate attention.
A first type of error that can occur is a runtime error. A runtime error occurs when there is an error resulting from the program itself. Runtime errors can cause a number of negative effects such as corruption of a data file, missing or incorrect data, or a shutdown of the program. When a runtime error occurs, a user who is knowledgeable about the program's operation should be notified so that they can correct the error, restart the program or take any other appropriate action. In order to facilitate this it is desirable to provide an automated detection and notification system for runtime errors.
A second type of error that can occur is a data error. Data errors can be the result of an improper entry in a source database, corruption in a file, errors in conversion, runtime errors, or other unanticipated problems. When a data error occurs it is desirable to inform a user who knows what the correct data should be, or who has access to that information. Once the appropriate user is informed about a data error he can access the original system and make any necessary corrections to ensure that the data is correct. Currently there is no way to allow a user to make those corrections using the same system as the notification system.